Shaymin (SM anime)
This Shaymin is a -type Pokémon that first appears in SM108: Memories in the Mist!. Although it has a / -type form Sky Forme, the form is unlocked at the end of the series in SM146. Personality Due to being the Gratitude Pokémon, Shaymin likes to see the gratitude from both people and Pokémon, shown when it was attracted to Mallow's gratitude towards her late mother. Also, Shaymin instantly bonded with Mallow as it was very grateful that she decided to take care of it until the next Gracidea Flower season came so it can change into its Sky Form and fly off. Shaymin even formed an unbreakable friendship with Tsareena, Snowy and Sandy as it likes being with them. Also, Shaymin became friends with the rest of the Pokémon that belong to Mallow's friends. Shaymin is also shown to be helpful as it enjoys helping in Mallow's family restaurant, kept Sandy from getting hurt and went looking for Mallow's headband. Biography Shaymin was found behind the recently growing rose by Mallow and her Tsareena, after the spirit of Mallow's mother fades away and leaves to the afterlife after their brief reunion when the fog faded away. Shaymin was brought by Mallow and Tsareena as they introduced it to their friends. Having already taking a liking to her, Shaymin accepts Mallow's offer to stay with her until it awakens its Sky Forme someday.SM108: Memories in the Mist! Shaymin later witnessed Tapu Fini's ritual of Hapu becoming Poni Island's new Island Kahuna. It later watched Ash and Pikachu's grand trial against Hapu and her Mudsdale, which the latter emerged victorious and won the Steelium Z. Shaymin was introduced to Professor Kukui, who arrived on the island to pick everyone up, by Mallow then left Poni Island with her and began traveling to Melemele Island with her.SM109: A Grand Debut! After arriving Melemele Island, Shaymin began living with Mallow in her home and helped her in her father's restaurant, and Tsareena is the one who taught it.SM110: Keeping Your Eyes on the Ball!SM111: Show Me the Metal!SM112: Got Meltan?SM113: This Magik Moment!SM115: The Dealer of Destruction!SM116: The Secret Princess!SM117: Drawn with the Wind! It later joined Mallow on her Ultra Guardians mission to stop the Ultra Beast, Pheromosa from stealing Z-Crystals.SM114: Beauty is Only Crystal Deep! While Tsareena is too busy helping Mallow’s father Abe, Shaymin is the only Pokémon who joins its friend to the windy Malie City. It rescues its friend Sandy from being hit by car. When Mallow’s bandanna got caught by a strong wind, Shaymin follows it, followed by Sandy and Ash's Meltan who accompanied it. After getting Mallow’s bandanna, they are trapped by Team Rocket, who forget that Meltan can swallow their metal traps before surrounding the three Pokémon before they escape, leaving Shaymin protected by Sandy and Meltan before Mallow, Ash and Lana arrived. Shaymin heals Sandy quickly upon the latter was hit by Sludge Bomb from James' Mareanie. After Bewear and Stufful drags Team Rocket away from the battle, Shaymin give Mallow her bandanna back.SM117: Drawn with the Wind! Shaymin later watched Ash and Kiawe's battle against the Gym Leader of the Kantonian Gym, Ryuki. While Kiawe lost the first part of the battle with his Marowak, Ash managed to defeat Ryuki in a double battle with Meltan and Rowlet.SM118: Aiming for the Top Floor! Sometime later, Shaymin watched Sophocles and his Vikavolt participate in the Vikavolt Race, which they won and received the Buginium Z. After the race, Shaymin witnessed Hapu giving Sophocles a Z-Ring for his valiant efforts of saving the other contestants' Vikavolt from Team Rocket.SM119: A High-Speed Awakening! Shaymin later went fishing with Mallow and witnessed her reeling in a Bruxish. It later heard the news about the evolution of Lana's Primarina.SM120: The One that Didn't Get Away! Shaymin later helped Mallow and Tsareena in Oranguru in serving the hungry Pokémon in the Forest Pokémon Café. But at the end of the day, Mallow's biggest challenge was cooking for the Tapu Guradian, Tapu Koko. Mallow didn't want to at first, but with the support of Oranguru, Shaymin, and Tsareena, she managed to make a satisfying meal for it. Tapu Koko rewarded Mallow the Grassium Z for helping Oranguru in its café while Oranguru gave her a Z-Ring. When they returned to Aina's Kitchen, Shaymin, Tsareena and Mallow were surprised that their friends helped out at the restaurant while they were gone. After Olivia fixed up Mallow's Z-Ring, Shaymin, Tsareena and their friends were excited that Mallow along with her friends all have Z-Rings.SM121: A Recipe for Success! At the school, Shaymin watched Mallow and Tsareena practicing their poses for their Z-Move, along with their friends.SM122: Spying for the Guy! At Lillie's Mansion, Shaymin was then seen having lunch with its friends.SM123: A Fiery Training Camp Trick! Sometime later, Shaymin was training at Lillie's place for the Alola League alongside its friends.SM127: Chasing Memories, Creating Dreams! During the Alola League, Shaymin was used in a Battle Royal during the first round and one of 16 competitors to move to the finals.SM129: Battle Royal 151 Shaymin later watched the rest of the Alola League with Mallow, her classmates, and the other Pokémon. SM130: Battling Besties! SM131: The Battlefield of Truth and Love! SM132: Imitation is the Sincerest Form of Strategy! SM133: Battling on the Wing! After Lana's Primarina was defeated at the hands of Guzma and his Golisopod, Shaymin healed the poisonous effects of the Poison Jab with Aromatherapy.SM134: The Road to the Semifinals! At some point during the Ultra Beast crisis, Shaymin helped join everyone to defeated one of the Guzzlord at the Manalo Conference. SM140: Z-Move Showdown! After the Alola League and bidding farewell to Its friends, Shaymin turned into its Sky Form while getting in contact with the Gracedia flowers Ulu bought. Then, three Shaymin appeared from outside Mallow's restaurant and departed after saying goodbye to Mallow, her family and Tsareena.SM146: Thank You, Alola! The Journey Continues! Known moves Using Aromatherapy | Aromatherapy; grass; SM117: Drawn with the Wind! }} Voice actress *Lori Phillips (English) Trivia *Being one of the few Pokémon under care of the main characters without catching them with Poké Balls, Shaymin appears to share similar case as Misty's Togetic (when it was a Togepi), Squishy, and Nebby (prior evolving into Solgaleo). Due to this, Shaymin is the very first Mythical Pokémon to be part of the main cast, accompanied by a fully owned Mythical Pokémon, Ash's Melmetal, and its fellow watching over Pokémon Magearna. *As a member of Ultra Guardian, Shaymin is the only known genderless Pokémon to wear a ribbon that is commonly synchronized to be used by the confirmed female Pokémon members of Ultra Guardians, unlike Ash's Naganadel and Melmetal, who are listed as “males”. **Shaymin is also one of the known expanded Pokémon of Ultra Guardian, who is not one of its original founding Pokémon, the others are Lana's Eevee, Naganadel and Melmetal. *Despite being genderless, this Shaymin's Sky Forme has eyelashes akin to females, whether this means Shaymin's gender-based ratios being updated or remained genderless is unknown. Gallery In its Sky Form Lillie, Lana, & Mallow.png Alola Girls.png SM113 15.png Shaymin with its two close friends Snowy and Sandy SM113.png SM117-everyone in Malie city.jpg SM117 14.png Shaymin seeing Mallow's headband being blown away by the wind SM117 16.png Shaymin finding Mallow's headband SM117 18.png SM117 19.png Shaymin being caught by Melmetal as Meltan SM119_Cheers.jpg Mallow Earning Her Z-Ring.jpg Shaymin with Tsareena and Mallow after she obtain Her Z-Ring Alola Pokemon.png Shaymim and its close friend Tsareena with their friends, Snowy, Sandy, Primarina, Pikachu, Turtonator, Togedemaru and Marowak Mallow Tsareena & Shaymin.png Shaymim and its close friend Tsareena Ultra Guardians Pokémon 2.jpeg Shaymim and its close friend Tsareena with their friends as members of the Ultra Guardians Pikachu, Togedemaru, Sandy, & Shaymin.jpeg Shaymin with Pikachu, Sandy and Togedermaru }} References Category:Grass-type anime Pokémon Category:Flying-type anime Pokémon Category:Recurring Pokémon Category:Genderless anime Pokémon Category:Mythical anime Pokémon Category:Wild Pokémon